


I Need You Next to Me

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, absence makes the heart grow fonder, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico’s quest was supposed to be short, but he’s been missing for over a week now. Will is worried out of his mind, waiting for his boyfriend to return, reminiscing all of the wonderful things about Nico, including the night before he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tessasguardianangel on tumblr (for mood/characters/setting, they picked absence makes the heart grow fonder/smut/camp half-blood). Thanks so much for the request, Hannah! I hope you enjoy the fic

Thirteen days.

It had been thirteen full days since Will had last seen Nico in person. Eleven days since he’d heard from him at all.

The son of Apollo watched the sun finish appearing from behind the horizon, before pulling the drapes shut. It was supposed to have been a simple quest. “It’ll be three days at the most,” Nico had said. Even when he Iris-messaged Will two days later saying that the trip was going to take longer, Will hadn’t expected this. No one had heard from Nico or the other demigods he went with for _eleven days_ and Will was terrified.

He had no idea what had happened to his boyfriend, what shape he was in, where he was, if he was even alive. Will shook his head furiously at the thought of Nico being gone forever, insistently thinking of happier thoughts. Of the way Nico looked when he smiled, how you could hardly tell he’d been through so much. Of the way Nico teased Will by purposely mispronouncing medical terms no matter how many times the healer corrected him. Of the way Nico sounded when he muttered to himself in Italian. Of the way Nico felt under Will’s hands the night before the younger boy left.

At the thought of that night, Will was suddenly unable to wipe a smile off of his face. Even though it had been practically two weeks ago, he could remember the details as vividly as if it had just happened. He could remember the soft gasps and louder moans, the way Nico’s back had arched, the look on the son of Hades’ face when he came. Afterwards, when they laid together with their bare legs tangled, Nico had whispered, “ _Thank you_ ,” to Will and told him that he loved him.

The son of Apollo rested his face in his hands. He had fallen so desperately in love with this boy. He couldn’t imagine ever being without him, and these torturous days of being unsure of just what happened to him were slowly crushing his heart. Will knew how reckless the son of Hades could be. He knew that if given the choice between saving his own life or someone else’s, Nico would always pick the nobler choice. Even if it wasn’t noble, even if it was just stupid, Nico had a bad habit of risking his life, of willingly throwing it away, just to get a job done.

Will sat in the silence of the Hades cabin, where he could be alone with his thoughts. He sat on the cold, hard floor, even though the freshly made bed was right there. But that bed was where they’d made love on that last night together, and the memory of that had started to make Will’s heart ache rather than sing.

Will’s thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, allowing light into the dark room. The son of Apollo lifted his face, disgruntled at having being found, until he saw who it was.

It was him.

Nico di Angelo stood in the doorway, illuminated by the morning sun behind him. He smiled gently at Will. “I’m back.”

Will met him halfway across the room, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of Nico’s neck. “Thank the gods,” he gasped, inhaling Nico’s scent and running his fingers through the Italian’s tangled hair.

Nico hummed contentedly before pulling back to kiss Will sweetly. “I’m sorry.”

The blond frowned. “What took you so long?”

“Turns out the monster we were hunting had a lot of friends. Every time we’d find and kill another one, a larger group of them would find us. It took us forever to find the nest and then plan a successful attack. But I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

“Why didn’t you stay in touch?”

“We became pretty paranoid, to be honest. Those monsters just kept finding us and we were starting to run low on energy and resources. We didn’t want to risk any form of giving the monsters a signal as to where we were. I’m so, so sorry.”

Will slid his hands down Nico’s arms. “It’s fine. As long as you’re safe.”

Nico smiled. “I thought about you every day.”

“You, too.”

The younger boy bit his lip. “I also… I also thought a lot about that last night before I left. We- we never really got the chance to talk about it.”

Will nodded, pulling Nico over to the side of his bed to sit.

“I…” Nico started, his face reddening. “I liked it. A lot. Like, a whole lot.”

Will smiled bashfully. “Me, too.”

“And… I’m glad it was with you. I… I hope it’s always with you.”

The son of Apollo had no idea how to respond to that, so he settled for once again pressing his lips to Nico’s, kissing him gently at first but taking the kiss deeper as they continued.

Nico pulled back, breathing heavily. “Do… do you think we could, um, do it again sometime? Soon?”

Will leaned his forehead on Nico’s. “How soon?”

“Well, I mean, whenever I guess. I-I’ve got condoms in my bedside drawer for, um, whenever you’re in the mood.”

Will grinned. “Well,” he tucked a lock of Nico’s dirty hair behind his ear, “I think your return deserves a little celebration.”

Nico pounced on him immediately, fisting his hands in Will’s hair and lowering himself to the bed. Will crawled on top of him, running his hands down Nico’s abdomen, and then back up under his shirt. They broke apart only long enough to pull Nico’s shirt off before their lips reconnected. Will’s fingers danced across Nico’s skin, tracing each dip and scar, making the younger boy tremble with need.

“Please, Will,” he said softly, pulling off the older boy’s shirt. “Stop teasing.”

Will smirked before trailing kisses down the son of Hades’ body until he reached the top of his jeans. He lightly brushed his knuckles against the sensitive skin there, making Nico shiver. “I was thinking maybe we could try a new position this time.”

The younger huffed in annoyance. “I just need you in me, I don’t give a fuck how you do it.”

Those words sent a jolt of arousal through Will, making his cock harden further. “O-okay.” He unzipped the son of Hades’ jeans, pulling them down as quickly as he could without looking too eager. They got on stuck on Nico’s boots at the bottom, which Will tried to unlace with difficulty, grumbling the whole time.

Nico laughed, leaning down to help Will out.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” Will insisted, swatting Nico’s hands out of the way. “Damn it, why do you tie these so tight?”

Nico rolled his eyes, laughing. “Gods, let me get it, Solace, you’re ruining the mood.”

“Well, it’s _your_ fault,” Will mumbled, bright red, as Nico stripped himself to his briefs.

“There,” he smirked. “Now come on, I still left a _little_ work for you to do.”

Will grinned, kicking off his flip flops and lowering himself over his boyfriend again. He found and kissed each scar on the boy’s body, whispering sweet nothings along his skin.

Nico tugged on Will’s shorts, prompting the boy to quickly shove them off, along with his boxers. Nico gazed up at the blond’s bare body, eyes half-lidded, breaths coming short and fast. “Hurry up, _please_ , I’ve been away for two weeks. I need you _now_.”

Nico’s begging turned Will on like you wouldn’t believe. He leaned down, kissing Nico ferociously. Nico’s hands roamed over Will’s tanned skin, touching everywhere they could, finally settling on Will’s ass. Will groaned, sucking and nibbling on the brunet’s bottom lip as a form of retaliation. Kissing Nico was one of the most incredible experiences he’d ever had. The younger boy’s lips were always soft and warm, and he always made soft whimpers in the back of his throat that were so faint Will hadn’t noticed them the first time they made out. And _holy shit_ , did that Italian know how to work his tongue.

Nico bucked his hips up into Will’s, reminding the blond of how hard he was. He pulled away from the kiss and practically tore off Nico’s boxers, both of them finally naked. The son of Apollo slowly pumped Nico’s length, watching the way his face contorted in pleasure as soft moans fell from his lips. “Will… ah, _Will, shit_.”

Nico scrambled to pull the lube and condoms from his drawer, handing them to Will with unsteady hands. Will flipped Nico over so that he was on his stomach before lubing up his fingers. “This is okay, right? Or do you want to face me again?”

“No,” Nico choked out, pushing himself up so that his ass stuck out. “This is way hotter.”

Will tried to steady his breaths. Did Nico have any idea how sexy he was? The healer gently circled his fingers around the younger boy’s rim, gently pushing in a fingertip and letting it pulse there for a bit.

“Fucking hell, Will,” Nico groaned, pushing back on the finger. “Stop taking so long.”

Will gently pushed the rest of his finger in, pumping it in and out until Nico begged for another. He scissored his two fingers, stretching Nico as much as he could. He tenderly curled his fingers, searching for the spot that made Nico see stars.

He knew he’d found it when the son of Hades cried out into his pillow. “ _There!_ Please, Will, please, I need more. Please, please get inside me.”

Will groaned, pulling out his fingers before putting on a condom. “I have no clue what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I hope I never stop doing it.”

He finished lubing himself up and lined himself up at Nico’s entrance.

The brunet shivered in anticipation. “ _Please_ , Will.”

The son of Apollo gladly complied, pushing into Nico swiftly but gently, eliciting a moan from both boys.

“Come on, Will. I need you to go faster.”

Will didn’t need to be told twice. He lost himself completely, barely able to hear anything over his own heartbeat. Nico was soft and warm and _tight_ around him, the pleasure was so good he never wanted it to stop. He vaguely registered Nico asking for _more, faster_ and immediately responded, thrusting as fast as he could, nearing the edge. He reached around, pumping Nico in time with his thrusts, wanting the younger boy to come first.

Nico came suddenly, spurting out over Will’s hand and becoming impossibly tighter around him. Will’s vision disappeared, leaving only stars, as he followed soon after.

When they came down from their highs, Will gently pulled out, tying off his condom and tossing it towards the trash can. He nestled himself next to Nico, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. Nico smiled at him sleepily. “I’m glad I’m back.”

Will kissed his boyfriend’s forehead contentedly, closing his eyes. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing smut, so feedback would be wonderful. I'm not sure about how this turned out :3
> 
> My tumblr is doctorsorders-deathboy.tumblr.com
> 
> ~*Comments and Kudos are a girl's best friend!*~
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
